Memories
by Midnytkitsune
Summary: A walk down past. Remembering how fortune Kakashi is to have Naru as his wife. Having his dreams come true of having a family. Kaka/fem naru


How long has it been since that day when he met her, his heart, love, soul, treasure. Tommorow is their 3 years anniversary, so he was hoping on having a very romantic evening, of course it was a surprise. He had everything just about finished, now all that's left was leaving his son to someone's house. he had brought her flowers, her favourite flower baby's breath. He walked past training ground 7 and rememeber their fateful encounter, their first meeting. It brought a lot of memories back, it was still fresh to him.

_Hatake Kakashi walked to the room where his students were, grunting, yes he was not happy being a jounin-sensei. He was too angry to notice the duster in the door so he fell for obvious prank and felt even horrible knowing it was done by a genin wannabes. So, being in his current mood he glared at no one in particular and left saying 'I hate you all, meet me in the roof in 10 minutes' missing certain blonde's glare._

_When the kids reached the roof, he was already there leaning against the railings. He looked at each one, a pink-haired fan-girl, a depressed Uchiha and finally, a blonde ... woah is that goddess, she looked good enough to eat. Kakashi stared at the blonde for quite some time making her squirm in her seat. For once, he was glad that he had a mask on then at least the children didn't see him drooling over the girl. So, he cleared his thought and said "All right, let's get to know each other. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and so on" while eyeing the blonde like a hungry dog._

_The pink-haired fanatic raised her hands grabbing his attention "Sensei, why don't you show us how it's done." he had the urge to growl at the girl but thought better of it and eye-smiled the blonde "Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, the eligeable bachelor of Konoha, my likes are blondes" at this he got a confused look from Sakura, blank look from Sasuke and a suspicious look from Naru "my dislikes, hobbies and dreams ... Well you go nrxt pinky". Naru glared at the man, she wanted to kick him in the chin and put a kunai up his ass just for fun and laugh while he bled. She had a bad feeling about his gravity-defying-silver-haired-suspicious-mask-wearing-one-eyed cyslone. _

_Kakashi didn't pay attention to Sasuke and Sakura that he had dubbed as pinky and emo, he was very curious about her likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies. "My name is Uzumaki Naru" Gods her voice was so sweet like velevet he could easily get addicted to it "I like flowers and my friends, I dislikes perverts and people who look down on other people's dreams, my hobbies is gardening and ummm i guess that's it?". She looked so confused and adorable that Kakashi had to put his hands inside his pockets to stop himself from from holding her and kissing her kissable pink lips, her ash blond hair that went just below her shoulder, her wide innocent fuschia eyes. He still wondered how a 12 year old could have such lush curves of an adult. Kakashi thought whoever married her would be the luckiest man in the Konoha because she would become more beautiful.  
_

He grinned sillyly at no one in particular and thought he was lucky to have her as his wife, his mate. Each day he would wake up next to her and smile idiotically thinking how happy and lucky he was. At first he was only interested in her however thatsoon changed on the mission to the wave. It was when she was inside Haku's ice cube with Sasuke. It still let him cold knowing she could have died.

_Kakashi glared at Zabuza, one of the seven swordsman from the mist. The only obstacle that stopped him from his prize ,Naru, __**his **__Naru. He glanced at the cube that held Naru and Sasuke. He was so angry and anxious, not being able to be next to her made him feel so overwhelmed by saddness. His rage made him want blood of the man that stood before him because he was so sure that she would die if he didn't hurry. He gathered all of his chakra into his chidori and put it through his heart making him scream in agony. Haku dropped the cube after hearing his master's scream of agony and ran to his side hoping to save him. he cried harder knowing the man would die if something wasn't done. So, he carried Zabuza's body and left into the forests._

_The fight had taken a lot out of Kakashi. He wanted to see her, Naru where was she? Was she ok? he coughed up blood and slowly wobbled next thing he knew was blackness. Naru saw her sensei roll his eyes and slowly fall to the ground. she ran to his side, to check for his wounds, scared for him. she loved this stupid man no matter hoe lazy or perverted he was.  
_

He still remembered how she looked when he had woek up the next evening. It was one of his best memories.

_When Kakashi woke up finally, he wanted to see Naru, if she was okay. he looked around, he was in a room with bandages in a bed and a mop of blond hair at the end of his bed. It was Naru "Naru" he was so shocked to see her near him holding his hands that he felt so happy that he started to cry until the full reality hit him that he had been so colse to losing her and hadn't been able to protect her and she could have died. It made him feel cold and dead inside. He was panicing until she hugged him. She had seen his face so paler and paler until he started having a panic attack. Naru held him close to her and whispered while rubbing his back in a soothing manner "Kakashi, I am here. It's okay. YOu hear me, Kashi? Everything' fine and i am here, I won't leave you." _

_It was soothing to just listening to her talk that he started calm down enough to pull her into his lap and just sat there holding her for the longest time "Naru, I love you. I love you. I was so scared that i had lost you that I had to bury your body that i had to never see your smile and look at your coffin when i wanna speak to you. I love you Please don't leave me. Naru? Naru?" At this she had become so stiff he was scared she would reject him. Instead she cried in his shoulder saying "I won't leave you. I'll always be there for you. I love you too iodiot. You scared me too. But i thought you hated me and you didn't want anything to do with me and i thought you liked older women and women with experience and" she was stopped at the middle of her rant by Kakashi's lips.  
_

That day they had both confessed each other's feeligns, the day he had known she had loved him too. Just as much as he loved her and needed her. They had talked about anything and everything the whole night and slept together while holding each other's hands at 2 am. he still remembere the day when he showed her his face. she looked so shocked like he wouldn't ever show it to her, stupid girl, really. But she is **his **stupid girl and that made her really worth every trouble she brought.

_Kakashi wanted to woo Naru properly because she was a lady and he would be damned if he ever treated her any less so he had waited till their 5th date to show how much she meant to him. today, they had planned to spend time together while watching TV. Naru was sitting in the couch watching 'The other Boylin Girl' when Kakashi cupped her cheeks and turned her so she was looking at him "Naru, can you take of my mask, please?" she looked so shocked he would have laughed at her face but he could see the dobt in her eyes. Naru gulped wondering was Kakashi asking what she thought he was asking. she was curious of what he hid but had wanted for him to do it himself but she never thought it would happen so soon. _

_Kakashi growled irritated that she doubted it and she was just staring at him. He pulled her index finger to his mask and slowly pulled off the mask until it was all the way down to his neck, she gaped at him then blushed a deep red. For a man, he was sinfully beautifully, she slowly traced his scar in the eye it made him even more beautiful instead of ruining it. She lightly made for his jaw line then his lips, she hestinantly traced his lips and sucked in air "Kashi, you are beautiful" while giving him breath-taking smile. He pulled her to a kiss, he was very gentle at first but his thin thread of control broke as soon as he entered her mouth, she tasted so sweet like honeysuckle and spice. He loved how she tased. Naru slowly almost shyly pulled him so she could kiss him easier and started playing with his hair, it was silky and smooth. She always thoght it would be rough but she smiled when he tasted like mint because she had always imagined that he would taste minty.  
_

As he was going back to his and Naru's house, he saw The Toad Sanin, Jiraiya - Naru's God father peeking at women's bathhouse. he had been the one to give her away at her wedding, it had been a grand wedding of course Tsunade, Godiame Hokage, helped too and him being the last of his clan was also great help. His memories of her was like it only happened yesterday. She had looked so beautiful even the heaven would weep for her. It really was memoriable day. He had to stay away from from her and could see her for 2 whole days because they couldn't find the right dress and Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Tsunade were against letting him see his bride until the right dress was found. But still the wait had been worth it.

_Kakashi was very nervous as he stood, wearing black tux he looked every inch noble and a Hatake, where he would vow to his wife, his mate to his Naru. He looked at his best man ,Gai, to recieve a smile and a thumbs-up. everybody in the church stood up while Kakashi slowly turned to look at his bride, his treasure, his mate. She was wearing a white off shoulder wedding dress with a single white rose at her left breast. Her hair was curled losely making her look even wonderful, she looked every bit royalty and a Hatake as she walked down the isle with her godfather, Jiraiya, he was proudly smiling at her. _

_The man would and could his precious daughter Naru safe and healthy. He was happy for both of them and had come to think of Naru was his own daugther and felt like crying as he watched his son's legacy get married to the love of her life. He looked proudly at his student's daughter standing next to her mate and partner ready to get married. He smiled happi;y as he sat next to Tsunade , his wife, who was crying her eyes out while smiling._

_The priest smiled at the coupled and said "Do you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naru, take this man, Hatake Kakashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she smiled at him as he looked at her. His eyes showed his love for her and how much she meant to him and his survival. "Yes. i do" this word lifted so much weight off of his chest that he let his breath, that he hadn't known he was holding, go. He smiled goofily at her as the priest asked Kakashi the question "Do you, Kakashi Hatake, take this.." but couldn't finish it because Kakashi butted in with "Yeah, I do" earning a glare from his wife, some laughs and whistles and few "in a hurry, Hatake?' from few of their friends. He pulled her so he could kiss her easily while leaning in close so only she could hear him "I love you and only you. I'll never let you regret this decision, I promis" and kissed her while the priest just sighed and announced both husband and wife and blessed the couple eternity of happiness.  
_

It had been 3 years since then. He still loved her which is why he chose to buy baby's breath for her. They now had a son of 2 years and another one coming, yup Naru was pregnant , 4 months along. She had been working as an academy helper and doing desk job until their kids were at least 5. But if told honestly, Kakashi wanted her to quit being a ninja and become a civilian but that would be killing her spirit. She was a leader and fighter by nature but it would be so much easier if they didn't have to worry about if they won't make it back.

While he was lost in his memories he met up with Yuki, their son he had gotten his father's silver hair and his mother's fushia eyes but the shaped of his eyes was like his father's almond shaped. He took after his father more than his mother, he was more of mama's boy. Yuki was playing in the playground with other kids when he saw his father walking his way. He ran to his dad and hugged his legs since he was still only 2 yrs old. He held out his hands indictating that he wanted to be lifted up while sayong "Daddy!" excitedly. His father just eye-smiled him and said "Hey, Yuki. No hi or I missed you daddy?" Yuki pouted at his father but when this didn't work he glared at his father when he was lifted off the ground by someone. The sudden movement caused him to laugh gleefully startling Kakashi. Yuki turned to see who lifetd him when he was who is it, he smiled happily while throwing his hands to hug his mother and kiss her "Mummy!"

Naru smiled at her son's happy face and glared at her husband "Why were you bullying my Yu-chan, Kashi?". Kakashi looked at her funny with comical horror face "How could you even think that. Naru, i wouldn't and couldn't do that. I am hurt" with false hurt expression and mock tears. Yuki smiled at his father's antics and said "flower" catching his mother's attention at this Kakashi glared at his son "Thanks a lot, Yuki" with sarcasm. Naru glared at her husband for a second before smiling at him and kissing him. Kakashi always brought her flowers even if he had a stressful mission, she thanked him "thanks, Kashi. I love you." Kakashi smiled at his wife "I love you too, baby. Now let's go back home. It's getting late". He took Yuki off Naru's arm because he had already slept while his parents were talking. 

Baby's breath is a flower that symoblises Eternal Love and Happiness

Kitsune


End file.
